First Midwest Bank Amphitheater
First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre is an outdoor music venue, in Chicago's southwest suburb of Tinley Park, Illinois, that opened in 1990. It is one of the largest music venues in the Chicago area, with capacities of up to 28,000 spectators. The facility was formerly named Tweeter Center Chicago, World Music Theater and New World Music Theater. Overview It is commonly known as a great outdoor music venue pulling fans from the city of Chicago as well surrouding suburbs, and even neighboring states. Due to its location in the Chicago metro area, the theatre is an ample site for visitors from all of Chicagoland and is one of only a few large outdoor amphitheatres in the Chicago area. First Midwest Bancorp, Inc. acquired the naming rights for seven years beginning in 2006. The venue is owned by Live Nation. History Many artists and festivals have been hosted at the amphitheatre including: *Farm Aid **1997 – Willie Nelson, Neil Young, John Fogerty, Beck, Dave Matthews Band, The Allman Brothers Band **1998 – Willie Nelson, Phish, Neil Young, John Mellencamp, Steve Earle, Del McCoury Band, Wilco **2005 – 25th Anniversary - Willie Nelson, John Mellencamp, Neil Young, Dave Matthews, Arlo Guthrie, Buddy Guy, Congressman Collin Peterson and the Second Amendments, Drew Davis Band, Elizabeth Rainey, Emmylou Harris, James McMurtry, Jimmy Sturr & His Orchestra, John Mayer, Kate Voegele, Kathleen Edwards, Kenny Chesney, Los Lonely Boys, Shannon Brown, Supersuckers, Susan Tedeschi, Widespread Panic, Wilco *Q101's Jamboree **1995 - Bush, Collective Soul, Sheryl Crow, Duran Duran, Faith No More, The Flaming Lips, KMFDM, The Lupins, Phunk Junkeez, Sponge, Stone Roses **1996 - Afghan Whigs, Candlebox, Cracker, Cypress Hill, Everclear, Filter, Foo Fighters, Garbage, Girls Against Boys, KoRn, No Doubt, Seven Mary Three, Stabbing Westward **1997 - Beck, The Cardigans, Echo & the Bunnymen, Erasure, Jamiroquai, Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Moby, Republica, Social Distortion, Veruca Salt, Verve Pipe **1998 - Barenaked Ladies, Ben Folds Five, Creed, Eve 6, Fastball, Foo Fighters, Harvey Danger, Soul Asylum, Spacehog, The Specials, They Might Be Giants, Scott Weiland **1999 - 2 Skinnee J's, Blink-182, Blondie, The Flys, Hole, Kottonmouth Kings, Lit, Local H, The Offspring, Orgy, Puya, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Silverchair **2000 - Red Hot Chili Peppers, 311, Bloodhound Gang, Everclear, Eve 6, Goldfinger, Long Beach Dub All Stars, Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Moby, The Suicide Machines, Third Eye Blind, Travis **2001 - Alien Ant Farm, Cold, Crazy Town, Disturbed, From Zero, Fuel, Linkin Park, Lucky Boys Confusion, Monster Magnet, Papa Roach, Run-D.M.C., Saliva, Staind **2002 - Dashboard Confessional, Earshot, Hoobastank, Kid Rock, Local H, Our Lady Peace, Quarashi, The Strokes, Tenacious D, Thursday, Trik Turner, Unwritten Law, X-Ecutioners, Zwan **2010 - AM Taxi, Coheed and Cambria, Crash Kings, Flobots, Hollywood Undead, Janus, OK Go, Papa Roach, Puddle of Mudd, Saliva, Seether, Story of the Year, Three Days Grace, Villain vs Villain *Lollapalooza 1991 **Jane's Addiction, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Nine Inch Nails, Living Colour, Ice-T & Body Count, Butthole Surfers, Rollins Band, Violent Femmes, Fishbone, Emergency Broadcast Network *Crüe Fest & Crüe Fest 2 2008-2009 *Ozzfest 1997, 1999–2007 *Van's Warped Tour *The Mayhem Festival 2008–present *Projekt Revolution 2004, 2007 *Rock The Bells 2008–present *Cher 6/2/90, 9/1/99 *Phish 8/14/93, 8/8/97, 10/3/98 (Live Phish Volume 7 was recorded here) *Nine Inch Nails 8/3/91, 10/1/95, 7/1/06 *Rush 6/28/92, 6/14/97, 7/20/02, 6/5/04, 9/8/07 (Much of Rush's live album "Different Stages Live" was recorded here.) *Sting 7/30/96 *Roger Waters 7/8/00, 9/29/06 *Metallica 7/1/92, 7/3/94 *Metal Church 7/1/92 *Def Leppard 7/5/96, 7/19/06, 6/30/07, 7/17/09 *Bon Jovi 7/24/93, 8/12/95, 7/13/01, 7/11/03 *Journey 6/4/99, 7/19/06, 9/12/08 *Stoll Vaughan 7/19/06 *Foreigner 6/30/07 *Styx 6/14/96, 6/30/07 *Cheap Trick 7/17/09 *Jay-Z 7/16/03 *Aerosmith 7/20/90, 6/26/93, 8/6/94, 8/30/97, 9/19/98, 5/23/99, 7/5/01, 9/1/02, 9/26/03, 10/5/06, 8/22/10 *KISS 6/3/90, 9/30/00, 9/26/03, 7/9/04, 9/3/10 *Saliva 9/26/03 *Buckcherry 8/22/10 *Jimmy Buffett 8/28/04, 8/5/06, 7/21/07 *The Dave Matthews Band 6/18/04, 9/26/09 *Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young 9/3/06 *Santana 8/29/93, 8/18/00 *Heaven & Hell 8/19/08 *The Jonas Brothers 8/24/08, 8/7/10 *Demi Lovato 8/7/10 *R.E.M. *AC/DC 7/29/91, 9/14/96, 8/31/00 *Weezer 7/11/02 *Poison *Robert Plant & The Strange Sensation 8/24/02 *The Cure *R Kelly *Bruce Springsteen *Ozzy Osbourne 8/9/07, 8/17/10 *Mötley Crüe 10/5/06 *Kings of Leon 7/24/10 *Toby Keith *Blink-182 7/7/01, 6/15/02, 8/15/09 *Green Day 6/15/02 *Saves the Day 6/15/02 *Alanis Morissette *David Bowie 10/1/95 *Prick 10/1/95 *Celine Dion 8/11/96 *Kelly Clarkson 7/22/06 *Rooney 7/22/06 *Gwen Stefani 6/8/07 *Akon 6/8/07 *Britney Spears 7/7/00 *A-Teens 7/7/00 *Whitney Houston 6/30/91 *After 7 6/30/91 *Janet Jackson 7/29-8/1/90 *Tina Turner 6/28/97 *Cyndi Lauper 6/28/97 *Shania Twain 8/29/98 *Bob Dylan 8/29/93, 8/28/97, 7/9/99 *Paul Simon 7/9/99 *Stevie Ray Vaughn *The Steve Miller Band *Eminem *Genesis 6/24-25/92 *Van Halen 9/1/91, 7/30/93, 7/28/95 *Frank Sinatra *ZZ Top *The Grateful Dead 7/21-23/90 *The Who *The Smashing Pumpkins *The Red Hot Chili Peppers 8/2/92, 5/22/99, 8/2/00, 9/19/03 *Rage Against the Machine 7/2-3/93, 8/29/97 *New Kids on the Block 6/26/09 *The Spice Girls 7/27/98 *Pantera *Tom Petty *Iron Maiden *Disturbed (filmed the video for "Down With The Sickness" here during Jamboree in 2001.) External links *First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre - Official Site Category:Venues LTJ have played Category:Links to Wikipedia